moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theoctas Gakarr
Ranger Captain Theoctas Gakarr is a Draenei Rangari and Hunter serving in the Ranger Corps of the Embershield Protectorate and Archduchy of Quel'Anaris, while also acting as the Protectorate's Ambassador to the Highmountain Tauren following the Burning Legion's invasion of Azeroth through the Broken Isles. Early life Theo was born nearly two centuries ago on the world now known as Outland, and was the youngest of three siblings, with his older brother being several thousand years his senior. From a very young age, Theo displayed a strong passion for animals, and would often bring home small creatures as pets. When he came of age, he decided to join the Rangari and become a master of the wild. After many years of training, he was finally able to join their ranks as a full-fledged member, and quickly rose up the ranks as an expert tracker. He also held a sliver of respect for the hunters of the Orcish Clans, impressed by their tracking skills. However, when the Orcs were persuaded to turn on the Draenei by Kil'Jaden, Theo's parents were slain during the attack on the Temple of Karabor. Theo and his siblings were forced to flee with Velen and the survivors, eventually boarding the Exodar and fleeing the planet, but something caused damage to the ship some time later, causing it to crash land on Azeroth. Arrival on Azeroth After awakening on Azeroth, he immediately set out to explore the island his people crashed on, which he would later learn was called Azuremist Isle. One of the first creatures he encountered was a very large Moth with green wings, and befriended it with an offering of a nectar-rich flower. He named his new companion Dustox, and together they went to meet up with Velen and the other survivors in the crashed hull of the Exodar. When his people encountered the Alliance, he was not as eager to join their ranks as the rest of his kin, and left the island to explore this new world and became a mercenary. He served in nearly every major conflict the Alliance and Horde participated in, from the invasion of Outland to the current war against the Legion, and befriended many of the creatures that were native to those areas, including his favorite and current animal companion, the infamous pink Tallstrider Mazzranache of Mulgore. Joining the Embershield Protectorate After spending several years serving as a mercenary, he decided to return to Stormwind near the end of the Draenor Campaign to see if he could find his older siblings, and found that his brother was serving in the ranks of an organization known as the Embershield Protectorate, and was enticed by their neutral stance in the Alliance-Horde conflict, and pledged his service to them, starting out as a recruit in their Ranger Corps, but quickly gained rank during the conflict with the Legion several years later, reaching the rank of Ranger Captain. He was also chosen to be the Protectorate's official Ambassador to the Highmountain Tauren, due in part to Theo's reverence to the Tauren people and their culture. During his time stationed in Highmountain, he became more acquainted with the Sergeant-Major of the Protectorate Military's "Helldivers", a male Kaldorei named Talendril Silverleaf, and eventually the two fell in love with one another and became Life-Mates. After the forces of Azeroth finally drive back the Legion and defeat Gul'dan, the two lovers plan on getting married and adopting a Highmountain Tauren as their child. Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Rangers Category:Draenei